Moori
|Race = Namekian |Date of birth= |Date of death= Age 762 (Revived) |Allegiance = Dragon Clan |FamConnect = Guru (father) Tsuno (brother) Nail (brother) Dende (brother) Cargo (brother) }} Moori is an elder of a Namekian village and a brother of Tsuno, Nail, Dende and Cargo. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Namek Saga Moori was born as a son of Grand Elder Guru on Planet Namek some years prior. Although Moori's fighting power isn't high, he is very clever. He manages to destroy all of Frieza's scouters with his Finger Beams, so that they cannot track any more Namekian villages. This causes Frieza's collection of the Dragon Balls to be seriously delayed. When Frieza orders Dodoria to slay Moori, Moori told Dende and Cargo to run away. Just when Moori attempted to perform a move that would have avenged his slain Namekian breathen, a blast (either Frieza's Death Beam in the manga or Dodoria's Mouth Blast in the anime) was fired straight past Moori, slaying Cargo. Then, Dodoria sadistically carries out Frieza's order by breaking Moori's neck with his bare hands. Frieza Saga Moori is included in the wish to Shenron to bring back those killed by Frieza and his men on the dying Planet Namek then was teleported due to the wish to Porunga to teleport everyone to Earth except for Goku and Frieza. On Earth, Moori was named as the new Grand Elder by Guru before the latter died for the second time as Elder Tsuno was not brought back by Shenron's wish since him and his village was wiped out by Vegeta not Frieza. As the new Grand Elder, Moori says that the Dragon Balls will shine again. After the Z Fighters used Porunga's three wishes to bring back to life Krillin and Yamcha 130 days later and two of Porunga's wishes to bring back Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan another 130 days later, Moori and his people used the third wish to teleport to a new planet similar to Planet Namek. During the time between the two restorations of the Dragon Balls, Moori also learns how to play golf. Cell Games Saga Three years later, Moori is seen on New Namek. When Goku is looking for a new Guardian of Earth to replace Kami, Moori suggests Dende. During the Cell Games, Moori and his fellow Namekians sensed Super Perfect Cell's power all the way from Earth. ''The Return of Cooler'' field]] Moori also appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, in which he is seen chained up along with his fellow Namekians by Cooler's Cyclopian Guards. When a Namekian warrior breaks free and attacks the robotic guards, Moori pleads for him to stop, but to no comply. Luckily, the Z Fighters arrive and Gohan saves the Namekian warrior and Moori and the Namekians are set free for the time being. Kid Buu Saga Seven years later, Moori appears again when the Namekian Dragon Balls are needed to help Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Kibito Kai and Elder Kai resolve the Majin Buu crisis. It's revealed that Moori has powered up Porunga by giving the Namekian Dragon the ability to bring multiple people back to life with one wish. ''Dragon Ball GT'' After the events of the Black Star Dragon Ball and Baby Sagas, Moori asks Porunga to re-construct Earth after it being destroyed by the Black Star Dragon Ball's side-effect. Special abilities *'Levitate' – The ability to fly. *'Finger Beam' – Basic energy attack fired from the index finger. *'Magic Materialization' – The ability to create objects from nothing (Note: Moori has the ability to create new Dragon Balls because he is a member of the Dragon Clan). Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kinpei Azusa *Ocean Group Dub: Don Brown *FUNimation Dub: Mark Britten (Originally), Christopher R. Sabat (Onwards) and Barry Yandell (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Latin American Dub: José Luis Castañeda Trivia *Moori's name pun is based on that of the japanese word "Kattatsumuuri", meaning snail. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Guardians Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT